


A Flower For A Warrior

by ManicGoblin



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst, slightly AU, ultramarines chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicGoblin/pseuds/ManicGoblin
Summary: I had an idea that I wanted to portray the more human side of space marines and this is what got brewed up.The story focuses around a young human girl's thoughts on the ultramarine that has been stationed on her home world despite the relative peace.That is, until the blackships come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first attempt at a fanfic and of course I had to decide to do it on one of the most lore-heavy ott universes I've ever come across. Some creative liberties have been taken here and there and I can't be familiar with every part of the lore so if somethings not quite canon please forgive me
> 
> Here's the intro!

Her mother pulled her away from the window where she had clambered to gaze at the unprecedented scene outside. She caught a glimpse of blinding blue armour and flowing white cloth held in place by a ruby seal before the hangings were yanked shut, locking them in the darkness.  
“What are you doing?” Her mother hissed, outraged “what if they saw you?”  
The girl flinched back with a guilty look “it was only a peek”  
Her mother grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard with her face taut with worry  
“That's all they need Chrea! Do you want to be taken away? Do you want-”   
she was cut off as her partner crashed into the house, panting as he carefully placed his heavy load onto the floor before noticing the dark of the house, frantically glancing around in the darkness before his gaze landed on their shapes silhouetted against the hangings.  
He slammed the door and ran to them, holding his wife and daughter close while searching for the culprit who had frightened them so.  
“Did you see them Iden? They’re monsters!” His wife cried to him as he took Chrea into his arms.  
“They’re here to protect us,” he replied calmly. Soothing his paranoid wife should be the last of his concerns at the present time he thought, looking at their daughter who was in turn staring intently at the drapes.  
“Well” he said, standing to open them “even if they are monsters, being cooped up in here isn't good for any of us”

Iden and Chrea looked out into the now-empty passage outside their home, no sign of the armoured giants who had marched their way through.  
“They'll take her, Iden. They've done it before and they'll do it again. The blackships will come and they'll take her” his wife exclaimed.  
Now Iden, he loved his wife dearly - more than life itself - but she was deeply consumed with superstition and claimed of horrors in the dark, of fabricated tales and held strong to her ignorance. She would be branded a heretic if anybody outside these four walls heard her ramblings.

“Come now Morena, you'll scare Chrea” he wrapped an arm around his wife and held his daughter in the other as they looked out into the passageway.  
Little did he know there was sense in his wife's claims, he just would not see it until many years later...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this powered on caffeine, sorry if its terrible

2 years later…

He stared at the nondescript street he’d been posted to. It was more of an alley than a street, packed with small houses that clumped together sullenly in the pouring rain. Similarly nondescript humans trundled along with the same glum acceptance that this street was where their world had begun and most commonly, where it would end. Most of them dutifully ignored him, as well as you could ignore an 8ft marine in brilliant blue armour. Some of the more fearless among them stared at him, pausing to gape at this new, rather large addition into their mundane reality. 

Thorenus Valance wasn’t bothered by this in the slightest. He had fought countless wars against tyranids, tech barbarians and even against the corrupted marines that once were his brothers, these battles were mapped across his armour in rivers of deep scratches and indents where the bullets had ricocheted off the thick adamantium. Humans found these scars particularly interesting and often gawked with grim fascination as they wandered past.   
Movement from the house opposite him - which was identical in every way with the others - pulled his attention, he watched as a young girl peeked her head out of the door and stared at him. She was a slight thing - most of the inhabitants were, it was hard for humans to get sufficient nutrients on this planet - with a cloud of wild dark hair and wide grey eyes. She eyed him with an almost feral intensity before a large hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her inside the house.  
Spectacle over, he returned his attention back to the street.

That night as her father slept, Chrea crept to the window, pulled back the hangings and peered out into the streets. The giant was still there, staring blankly into the street.  
Is it asleep? Does it sleep? She closely examined it’s helmet with the eerily glowing green eyes wait… is that it’s head?  
She jumped hard and dived out of view as it’s head snapped around to stare into her window  
It saw me! It saw me! The words were still screening across her mind as she inched towards the door. As her hand closed around the cold handle she paused, shaking in the dark.   
She needed answers and the thing outside was most likely her only way of getting them. She paused again, considering the metal bar behind the door. It was a sturdy stick of steel - her father had taken to keeping it there since the “incident” two years ago. She had to refer to it as that, otherwise her father would break out the moonshine her neighbour gifted him with bi-weekl, the imperials couldn’t keep everything underwraps.  
She smiled grimly at this thought, tightly grabbed the metal bar and slowly pulled open the door - which creaked loudly under the strain - before cautiously stepping out into the damp street.

The loud groan of wood came from directly in front of him and instinctively he pulled his bolter. He immediately lowered it however, as the danger that faced him was in fact the young girl from earlier, carrying a metal stick as long as his forearm.  
She had a fierce look in her eyes as she stared unflinching up at him.  
She’s bold, he thought, for an unaugmented anyway.  
However, no matter how wildly she waved her stick around, he still noticed how her legs shook and the sheen of sweat across her brow.

“You,” she raised her bar to point at the thing in question, “did you come with the rest of them two years ago?”  
He tilted his head r and studied her. She was young and frail - most normal humans were but this girl even more so - barely into womanhood, it was obviously taking all her strength to hold up the metal stick. Her shirt and slacks were grubby and hung off her body, the slacks stopping halfway along her lower legs. This girl had even less than the others.  
“Answer me!” she struck out into thin air near his upper legs. He reassessed her again, she was brave or very stupid.  
She visibly flinched as his vox crackled and a deep voice replied with a simple “yes”.  
He noticed her hands were violently shaking now, years of watching his enemies told him it was with anger rather than fear. His suspicions were confirmed as she swung the bar, aiming for his chest but harmlessly glancing over his left poleyn without even an ident. She paled but swung at him again, this time letting go of the bar as she flung it up towards his chest again, overshot and watched helplessly as it merely bounced off his pauldron with a loud clunk.   
She crumbled in front of him, kneeling onto the grimy floor of the street and sobbed.  
Thorenus didn’t move or speak. Not when she cursed at him or when she threw stones at him. Not when she banged on his cuisses with her fists in the sways of what he saw as emotional frenzy. Not even when she sank to her knees once again, and curled onto her side in the mud and filth of the tiny street and remained in the fetal position.  
He just stood and waited.  
When she didn’t move he bent down slowly, his power armour whirring, expecting her to swing for him again but she didn’t move a muscle. Even her sobbing had stopped.  
This angle highlighted how malnourished she was, her ill-fitting shirt had pulled up revealing her lower stomach and her hips, showing she was almost skeletal. He pondered over her and her actions, he was used to being attacked by normal humans - usually out of fear or heresy. This girl had done it out of emotion and that intrigued him.   
When she still hadn’t moved, he assessed her breathing - deep and yet pained. She had overexerted herself and must have used what little strength she had in her attempted assault.  
He stared as she started to shiver and marvelled how such a feeble child thought she could best him…  
His thoughts trailed off at that, she wasn’t trying to best him. She was taking her anger out on him.

Slowly, in case he startles her, slid his arm underneath her and lifted her as gently as he could. She weighs nothing, he thought, its like gathering air.  
He carried her over the street to the dimly lit shack she’d come out of and placed her carefully near the entrance, as far as he could due to his height and backed out as quietly as possible.

As he returned to his post his mind wandered and came to the conclusion that he would rather face down wave after wave of tao than be put through that again.  
Unfortunately for Theronus Valance of the Ultramarines chapter, this would not be the case.


End file.
